Ed's Blaster Pistols
Ed's Blaster Pistols are PWT-64 Super Heavy Blaster Pistols are powerful heavy blaster pistols wielded by Ed, given to him from The Planet Trains. Which Ed would wield and carry throughout the series. Specifications Ed's Blasters were a modified version of the Planet WarTech Model 64 Heavy Blaster Pistol. The PWT-64 Blaster was a very unique blaster compared to other ones built. As this model of Blaster pistol had powerful firepower without compromising accuracy, despite looking like a weak pistol. Which was often favored by most smugglers, or individuals who had to face powerful machines that required strong enough firepower to contend with them. The PWT-64's capacitor was capable of charging a laser bolt at twice the power without overheating. The heavy blaster pistol still retained a cooling unit beneath the firing barrel, as PWT-64s were prone to quickly overheating otherwise. These blasters also had a stun setting on them. But what made them the mother of all blasters was its third setting, "Heavy Mode" which when activated; would make the blaster fire an overwhelmingly powerful and destructive beam of energy that could vaporize or destroy whatever it struck. And when used against opponents with a Lightsaber, the powerful shot would cause the opponent trying to deflect the shot to instead be thrown back or thrown off-guard. And most well-placed shots could also destroy another blaster, firearm, or Lightsaber. These blaster's shots were also strong enough to penetrate not only Stormtrooper armor, but also Mandalorian armor, and Cybertronian metals. And compared to its close relative the PWT-55 Blaster Pistol, the PWT-64 Blaster pistols' Heavy Mode had an even more powerful shot which was equivalent to an ion Cannon or a Rocket. With a blaster as powerful as a Bowcaster's own times 10. This heavy blaster also had a steady grip that emitted a low-power pulse warning whenever the weapon was low on power. The weapon's power cell was located near its hair-trigger, and it had a detachable macroscope above the firing barrel. Finish Ed's own blaster pistols had a black colored grip while the rest of the weapon was colored dark gray, and gun metal gray. Ed's Blaster Pistols are based off the Webley & Scott No. 3 Mk I Flare Gun Bio The Planet Trains had packed up these very pistols in their weaponry locker on their shuttle, after going out to join an overwhelming battle which required them to use powerful weapons to counteract the other side. Where they would use these pistols in the said battle. Then when King Red Sea and Queen Novo lead a campaign to drive the Flame Federation out of their home, upon knowing the Eds would need the right kind of gear to face many threats that came to them that were armed. The Planet Trains provided Eddy and Edd with the PWT-55 pistols they had stored, while Ed was given the PWT-64 pistols. Edd was unsure of using such a weapon but accepted it with no question while Eddy was disgusted by how the Blaster looked weak due to its size, but Uray explained that while the pistols were small they were not to be overlooked. While Ed was very impressed with his as he started quoting like characters from comic books and almost fired them but was stopped in time before he could pull the triggers. Ed then used these pistols with high accuracy, Trivia * Ed's blaster pistols make their appearance in The Adventure's Beginning Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Blaster Pistols Category:Heavy Blaster Pistols Category:Heroes' Weaponry Category:Planet War Tech Co. Products Category:Pistols